Wish Come True
by Yomekyo
Summary: The gang is planing of a halloween party untill Inuyasha is seen with Kikyo which drives Kagome crazy. She's hurt and has no idea what she should do untill a friend over hears everything and come to her aid. One shot with Koga and Kagome


**A/N: Hey guys. I just love Halloween. I won't be able to go out this year because we have a football game and i have to play in the band but we get to dress up. Im going to be a tiger, what about you? Well here is a one shot with Kagome and Koga made just for Halloween. Koga going as himself and Kagome a wolf. Let's see how Inuyasha feels about all this. This is set in her world where the guys lived there and they met thur school.**

* * *

><p>"Kagome where's the candy at? It's almost time." Sota yelled from upstairs. Kagome was outside talking with Sango about the party that they were going to. Sango said she was going as a demon slayer, which Kagome said was a bad idea since most of their friends had deamon blood in them. Sango then explained that slaying deamons was also in her blood and Kagome simply nodded.<p>

"It's on the kitchen table." Kagome yelled from outside. As they sat there talking and thinking about what Kagome should be, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Shippo made their way up the stairs. Inuyasha was dressed as a dog, Miroku a munk, Shippo a fox, and Sesshomaru looked to be a dog too but didn't have the ears. The tail seemed to be on his sholders.

"Hey guys." Kagome said she walked over to greet them. Everyone spoken then headed for the house. Sango sat on the bench still and Miroku walked over to her. Sesshomaru sat on the top of the steps as if he was waiting on someone.

"You waiting on Rin?" Kagome asked sitting by him. He nodded then kept looking down the hill waiting for her. As they kept talking, she saw that Inuyasha was standing there waiting on someone. Was it Kikyo? After some time passed Kikyo, Rin,Kyo and Hitomi were seen walking from across the street. So Kagome was right. Kikyo and Inuyasha still had something going on. Frustraded and hurt Kagome stood and headed in the house. Once inside she told Sota that his girlfriend was outside. After he left she started to cry and ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Why? Why did Inuyasha do this to her? All she ever did was love him. As she laid on her bed crying ,she could hear Shippo fussing at Inuyasha about what he had done. She waited for him to say something but all he said was they he would meet them at the party.

"Baka." She manged to say as she glanced at her window. Thinking that she should give up on him, her phone rang. Everyone was here so who would be calling her?

"Hello?" She said picking up her phone.

"WHAT HELL AS THE BOY DONE THIS TIME!? IM NOT THERE BUT I COULD HEAR HIM AND SHIPPO FUSSING FROM DOWN THE STREET! YOU BETTER NOT BE CRYING!" Koga screamed from the phone. All Kagome could do was smile. She loved how Koga could always tell when something was wrong her.

"I'll be fine Koga promise." She said sitting up on her bed. She tried her hardest to get him to calm down but the more she tried to longer he fussed.

"I'm coming over be there in 5." He said hanging up the phone. Sota and the other were outside fussing about Inuyasha while they made their way down to the party. There was a banging on the door which caused Kagome to jump.

"Kagome were leaving, see you soon?" Shippo asked from outside the door.

"Go ahead shippo ill be there soon." Kagome lied.

Shippo grew silent for a moment then said ok and ran to catch up with the others. She couldn't be there while Kikyo and Inuyasha was together. She couldn't handle it. Once everyone had left she started back crying which didn't last long.

"OPEN UP!" Koga screamed from her bedroom door.

She was surprised that he was there so quick but then remember that he was number one on the track team. She stood there and opened the door. Without saying a word, she fell into his arm and started bawling her eyes out once again.

"Kagome." Koga said pulling her head up to look into her eyes. He could tell that she was hurt. He didn't have to ask what was going on, he already knew.

"Kagome my dear, im tired of you crying over him. He will never treat you right. Cant you tell that he loves Kikyo and not you. Stop wasting your time. Be mine."He said holding her. The room grew quite and Kagome leaned foward to kiss Koga. They kissed for what seemed like forever until she pulled away to look at her phone. It was 7:30.

"The party." She said looking worried.

"You don't have something to wear?" He asked looking at her. She nodded then sat on her bed. She was so upset that she didn't realize that Koga was wearing. He was wearing what seemed to be wolf gear. Remember what her and Sango said she realized that Koga had wolf blood in his blood. Maybe he had an extra suit. Watching him jog out of the room then back up with a bag in his hand, her questions were answered.

"Try it on." He said handing it to her. Koga turned his head and waited for her to finish.

"Um is this right?" Kagome asked looking at him. He blushed and studied her curves in the outfit. It fitted her perfect. Koga grinned and nodded at her which caused her to blush.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She said reaching for her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE PARTY<strong>

As the party started everyone was wondering were Kagome was. Maybe she really wasn't coming. Did Inuyasha piss her off that much? When Shippo was heading for the door to check on her, her and Koga walked in hand in hand.

"KAGOME!" Shippo screamed as he hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. Once word had got around that Kagome was here but with Koga, Inuyasha came down the stairs in a rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THING?" Inuyasha fussed when he reached Koga and Kagome.

"Look here I'm not fussing with you. I promised Kagome that me and you could get along tonight. I'm not breaking a promise to my women." Koga said looking him in his eyes. Inuyasha kept fussing while Koga stood there. Tired of what was going on, Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha and spoke up.

"Look. All these years ive been chasing after you hoping that one day you would wake up and realize that I love you. You never realize that I care about you so much. All you ever thought about was KIKYO! KIKYO THIS KIKYO THAT WELL IM FUCKING TIRED! KEEP KIKYO." Kagome said. trying to calm her down, Koga grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed her head. This drove Inuyasha crazy.

"Inuyasha face it, Kagome doesn't want you anymore she's mine." Koga said looking at him. He signed and stood there looking him in the eyes. Baling his fist up, he swung for Koga but was stopped by Sesshomaru grabbing his hand.

"Leave." Was all Sesshomaru said as he threw Inuyasha towards the door. The crowd gasped and screamed at the site of the two brothers.

"Come on let's go in the other room." Koga urged Kagome as he tried to draw her attention away from the brothers. Once into the kitchen he fixed her some punch and started watching her again.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Thank you Koga. How about we just leave? I don't think this will get any better." She suggested looking at him.

"If that's what you want." He said reached for some candy.

* * *

><p><strong>At Koga's place.<strong>

Once in Koga's room, Kagome looked up at Koga as he was digging around in his closet looking for something to sleep in. Kagome has never realized how adorable Koga was. She had always pushed him off but now she was his. She smiled at the thought then stretched on his bed dozing off to sleep.

"Aye do you want a shirt.." Koga asked as he looked at Kagome. She was knocked out with a smile on her face. He grinned then started to change and joined her on his bed.

"I promise to do what ever it takes to protect you Kagome. Never will you be in harm's way for you will have me. I love you." He said kissing her on the head. He then wrapped his arms around her and dosed off. His dream had finally came true.

**S****O DID YOU LIKE? PLEASE LEAVE POSITIVE REVIEWS. KYO OUT AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN**


End file.
